I'll Be Waiting for You...
by Bondii
Summary: An issue is perplexing Tifa... she dreams of a special someone... what will become of it all? **Yuri scenes and suggestions... but don't hold that against the story. Review and read, please?** (Chapter five uploaded: story FINALLY complete.)
1. Dreams

"What one dreams of, is what they desire. Subconscious ideas are spawned from the tiniest emotion. When the scale tips to the extremes, lives are changed forever. What would happen if you chose to go on, and find another love?"  
  
The muffled whispers were all she could hear. It was telling her something... but what? She seemed engulfed in warmth and love when she heard it caress her ears. The voice was soft and sweet. So familiar.  
  
"...Or what if you decided to stay behind, glaring into the void? Never to feel what you were destined too? I'll be waiting for you Tifa..."  
  
Her head jerked back. The voice echoed in her head, though she technically never heard it.  
  
Tifa rubbed her eyes and pulled her legs to her chest. "It was Aeris... I saw her... Cloud?"   
  
She looked around... it was 4:00 A.M. Glancing over to the other side of the lumpy bed, she noticed it was empty. The ruffled sheets and pillows where pushed down and away where it's occupant had just been recently. When did he get up? She had not noticed him leave.  
  
Softly she said aloud, "Where is Cloud?"  
  
Something must be wrong, she thought. Deciding it was best to look for him, she got up and looked into the mirror that was positioned in the corner of the crowded room. Her silky brown hair was matted to her neck. She had been perspiring.   
  
Tifa stood there silently and touched her hair. "Sweat...? Why would I sweat after THAT dream?"  
  
Upon closer inspection of her reflection, she could see her cheeks were flushed. The rosy color stood out against her normally pale complexion. This only made her look younger then she was.  
  
"Odd... that only happens when I'm near Cloud..." Her eyes widened slightly and she paused a moment to remember a feeling she had once had that she had always dismissed. She shook her head and stared longer into the mirror.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a thuddish noise on the door. Casually, she walked over to the door and opened it. Seemingly, there was no one at the door... until she glanced down. The four-legged animal was very familiar and she knew who the beast was immediately.   
  
"Nanaki! I haven't seen you in months! What's going on?" she said coyly. It was wonderful to see an old friend, she thought silently. Especially since Cloud was more distant since Sephiroth's demise.  
  
Nanaki lazily licked his paw and said, "I was on Pilgrimage, to remind me of my past. It helps me grow stronger. I came to Gold Saucer earlier today. Around an hour ago, I saw Cloud at the Battle Arena. He told me not to tell you, he's going for the record. He didn't want you there, afraid you would try to stop him if something happened."  
  
Tifa pouted and looked at the floor. "I'm used to it... but I should have known that's where to find him... He always has to prove how strong he is to himself... It's becoming frightening over how crazy he acts about strength."  
  
She faked a heavy sigh, as if she WASN'T used to this already. Tifa had come to love almost everything about him. This was just one of his other querks that made him special to her, even if he was going mental and seeming to end up like Sephiroth.  
  
The beast furrowed his muzzle with a look of distress. "That doesn't sound good...." He sighed slightly.  
  
She never failed to amaze him. Nanaki felt bad for the young girl, because he could tell how she was not happy at all, but was trying to make herself believe she was.  
  
"Well, hurry up and get dressed, he's not going to be waiting, as you know!" He finally said.  
  
She looked down at her body and did a double take. She was only wearing her nightgown, which barely reached her knees when she was standing. The top was low cut, making her chest stick out a little too far, especially for Cloud's comfort. Tifa thought about that and started to get all flustered.  
  
The brunette closed her eyes and thought angrily. "Cloud... arrr... he doesn't seem to catch on to what I'm saying... ever..."  
  
After an awkward pause, she put her hand behind her head and laughed nervously. "Oops!"   
  
She blushed at the embarrassment, but Nanaki assured her it was okay. They were good friends, but only that. After convincing her not to be worried, he turned and padded out of the room and walked solemnly to the arena.   
As soon as he was out of sight, she ran over to her dresser, pulled out her clothes, and sat at the edge of the bed. She hastily took off her nightgown and shivered as the cold air touched her whole body. Not wanting to prolong this feeling, she grabbed her tank top, slipped it over her neck, and adjusted it accordingly to cover any areas that were not suitable in public. Glancing down at the floor, Tifa saw her shorts. Carefully she put them on. They hugged the curves of her hips quite snuggly. Then, she grabbed her boots and stepped into them on one by one.  
  
After finishing, she ran to the door and into the hall. She had to make sure he would be okay, after all.  
--------------------   



	2. Where oh where has my love gone?

The crowd had gathered to it's peak in the stands and were waiting for his next opponent, when a small green creature stepped up. It had a brown shawl, and carried a small lantern. The cane it carried was just about it's full height, 3' 5".  
  
Cloud: "Tonberry..."  
  
At that, Cloud raised his sword in the air, and got into his battle stance. The crowd was screaming and yelling by this time, and Cloud was more than overconfident. He had defeated many of these, maybe even over one hundred in his life time.  
  
Before the battle could officially begin, Cloud looked over to the front row. It had been only a few months since the defeat of Sephiroth, yet he only kept in touch with Tifa. He spotted her run in and sit down in the corner, a smile on her face, as always. Plopping down next to her in a pile of fur, teeth, and claws was Nanaki.  
  
Tifa: "Go Honey! You can do it!"  
  
When everything had calmed down and Meteor was recovered from, Tifa and Cloud had become close... too close for Cloud. Aeris had only been gone for a short time. Besides, he was never good at this, everyone knew that... except Tifa... or did she? He couldn't be sure.  
  
Tifa: "I believe in you Cloud! You can beat that nasty Tonberry!"  
  
Cloud couldn't think of anything to say. The blonde didn't really want her to be here. He just nodded, then turned back to the Tonberry who was already plodding towards him.  
  
Cloud: "Damn it! He's half way here! Double time now!"  
  
He raised his hand in the air, and the glinting green materia sparkled in his palm. A green gas engulfed the Tonberry and the energy ignited. This sent the Tonberry flying, unfortunately straight at Cloud. The tiny creature recovered quickly, and stood up. It's knife was raised in the air.  
  
Out of nowhere, he felt a searing pain in his back. A second Tonberry had been there the whole time, he had not even noticed it!  
  
Cloud: "Holy Sh...!"  
  
Before Cloud even finished his sentence, the Tonberries struck with a vengance. The daggers slashed Cloud mercilessly over and over again. When the creatures finished, he was on the ground with a pool of blood around him already. The deep gashes in his chest and back oozed the thick red liquid.  
  
The automatic sensors saw the battle was over, and an impenetrable cage fell down on top of the Tonberries. Everyone in the crowd was silent. The ultimate warrior had been defeated, what could any of them say?  
  
Tifa's eyes widened as she finally realized the severity of the situation. The tears formed at the corners of her eyes, and a small trickle ran down her face.  
  
Tifa: "C... Cl... CLOUD!!!!! NO!!!!"  
  
As quickly as her legs could carry her, she dashed over to his motionless body. Tifa was afraid to look down at him, though she knew his fate. All she could do was hold his head in her lap and reluctantly look at his eyes. They were so empty... exactly how she felt. They did not have that... shine as they used to. His glare seemed far off, away from Tifa's loving arms. Quietly, Cloud uttered his last words.  
  
Cloud: "Thanks a lot Tifa... if... you hadn't come... I wouldn't have... been... distracted."  
  
His body went limp, and Cloud's head rolled to the side. How could he say that she thought? Imagine, his last words, an insult... The 'love' of her life was dead.  
---------------------------  
  
AIM- Bondiiman  
MSN- Bondiiman  
E mail- Bondiiman@hotmail.com 


	3. Aftermath

The black color in her hair was fading, giving way to gray, the color of old age. Slowly and quietly she rocked back and forth in her chair. Her eyes were dull and faded, having seen many things in her life, not always good. A few years after *his* death she had moved to Mideel and helped rebuild it. Her home was on the outskirts of the town, and the forests were everywhere around her. She didn't live in loneliness, though she helped raise Marlene when Barret was gone. Off on some new plot to save the world. It was one of the best things for her, she had realized what she had done with her life...  
  
Middle aged woman: "Auntie Tifa, how are you today?"  
  
Tifa: "My bones are sore, I can barely see, and I'm on the verge of crying constantly. Otherwise I'm fine, Marlene."  
  
Marlene had to chuckle at Tifa's bluntness. Everyday she asked how she was doing, and everyday Tifa said the same thing in her own cynical way. Then, Marlene made a serious expression on her face, she obviously was distressed.  
  
Marlene: "Poppa... Poppa died yesterday."  
  
Tifa: "Oh my! Now Barret? I'm sorry... how did it happen?"  
  
Tifa had seen this happen many times, all of her friends dying one by one. She wished she could join them, but life was cruel, it kept her from greeting her loved ones in the afterlife. Aeris had died at the hands of Sephiroth. Reeve had been hit by a truck, subsequently leaving Cait Sith inoperable. Vincent had taken his own life, the pressure too much. Cid died of lung cancer a few years back, leaving his new wife Shera and two children behind. Yuffie just disappeared, no one ever saw her again. And... Cloud. The thought made her lifeless eyes sharpen. His last words still echoed in her mind, and it enraged her. Someone she had spent so much time and love on, rejected her in the end. Morbidly, she was glad he WAS dead, that she hadn't wasted the rest of her life with him. But now Barret...  
  
Marlene: "He was assassinated, some political movement that didn't agree with his views to rebuilding Midgar."  
  
Tifa: "Oh my, how horrible..."  
  
It was only her and Nanaki now. The thoughts saddened her greatly, and the tears streamed down her face.   
  
Marlene: "Don't cry Tifa. It's ok."  
  
Tifa raised her wrinkled hands to her head and covered her face. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.   
  
Tifa: "I think... well can you help me into bed? I'm feeling very tired. My body just isn't what it used to be."  
  
She looked up to her little girl, wiped the tears away and smiled half heartedly. Marlene looked down at her sympathetically.  
  
Marlene: "Ok."  
  
The younger woman lifted Tifa out of her rocking chair, and half carried, half pulled Tifa to her room. She set her down in the bed and tucked the sheet in over her.  
  
Marlene: "Goodnight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."  
  
Lazily, Tifa looked over to her and smiled before drifting off into dreamland.  
---------------------------  
(Part 4 coming soon, Review please!)  
  
Email- Bondiiman@hotmail.com  
AIM- Bondiiman  
MSN- Bondiiman 


	4. Sweet and Bitter

^__^ After much delay, and a few disgruntled readers *pokes Kalina* I've finished Part 4 of the story. I hope you like it! *Begins working on Part 5*  
------------------------------  
  
There was a dead silence in her sleep. Grayness everywhere, alone. Just how she had always felt. Empty. Tifa heard a high pitched scream below her. Looking down she saw she was floating in the air above the Battle Arena, the day Cloud died. She had him in her arms, her loud voice reaching everyone. The brunette was sobbing, and screaming. Not because of the corpse in her arms, the real reason being his words at the end.  
  
The aged Tifa looked down at her younger self and a tear came to her eye. Cloud had never been there. He never comforted her. Never made her feel special. Never laughed at her jokes. Never complimented her. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes tightly, trying to get the thoughts out of her mind.  
  
Over time, the noises down below stopped. It was replaced by a slow, gentle humming. Tifa opened her eyes and looked around. She was in Kalm's Inn. The group had just escaped from Midgar, and when the party split, Aeris and Tifa came together. Of course, they arrived first, the smaller party being quicker. They had just checked into their room.  
  
Looking around the dream setting, the younger Tifa was sitting in a chair near the window, waiting anxiously for Cloud, Barret, and Nanaki to arrive. Aeris was sitting on the edge of the bed, her arms folded across her legs. She was humming a soothing song, one Tifa had heard when she was little. Then, they spoke.  
  
Tifa: "They're so slow... taking forever."  
  
Aeris: "Don't worry Tifa. They'll be here soon. I can tell."  
  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Aeris: "In the mean time... would you like me to brush your hair?"  
  
Tifa: "Sure. I don't mind."  
  
The blonde motioned for her companion to sit on the edge of the bed with her. Aeris pulled out a fine bristled brush from her satchel as Tifa sat down next to her. They both folded their legs, Indian Style, and Aeris began humming again. She held Tifa's long hair in her palm and ran the brush through it with her other hand.  
  
Aeris: "I was wondering for awhile now... why don't you ever tell Cloud you like him?"  
  
Tifa: "I try constantly... hints everywhere. He just never picks up on them"  
  
Aeris: "Oh... nevermind. I thought something different."  
  
Tifa: "Hmm? What's that?"  
  
She turned around to look at the other girl brushing her hair, but Aeris only smiled.  
  
Aeris: "Nothing... It's nothing."  
  
Tifa: "Ok... Why don't you tell Cloud you like him?"  
  
Aeris: "I'm not really interested in his... type. I do act kind to him, and there are times when I'm interested."  
  
Both wondered what the other was thinking, as Aeris combed Tifa's hair more. Straigtening the hair, undoing any knots, brushing out dust and grime. After a little while, Aeris put the brush away and let Tifa's hair fall back into place. She leaned forward and hugged her tightly from behind, and laughed.  
  
Aeris: "You look so beautiful now, Tifa!"  
  
The comment made Tifa blush, she had not been expecting a compliment like that from Aeris. She liked it though.  
  
Tifa: "Thank you, Aeris, for it."  
  
Downstairs they could hear heavy footsteps come up the stairs. The two broke apart as Barret burst through the door, frustrated by Cloud's slowness on getting to their destinaton.   
  
Barret: "That lil' spiky headed kid took forever with his complaining and whining... sheesh."  
  
Behind him padded Nanaki, looking a bit exhausted from the trip. Next to the beast was Cloud, with a bored expression on his face.  
  
Then the scene faded away.   
  
It was replaced by a garden. Flowers and trees were everywhere around her. Small birds chirped on the branches and the sun glowed warmly, as if smiling at her. In the center of the garden, a bed with white silk sheets sat atop a small uprising, three stairs leading up to it. Laying on the bed, was Aeris.  
--------------------------------  
  
AIM- Bondiiman  
MSN- Bondiiman  
Email- Bondiiman@hotmail.com 


	5. In Death, Finally Love

Author's Note: I got quite a bit of reviews for last chapter... my most popular story. ^_^ I'd like to thank Kalina for motivating me to keep writing the story when I thought it was horrible, Elle for giving me the idea, and Lana for her constantly putting up with me bothering her with little details. ^_^ Thanks very much. Now, onto the story...  
--------------------------------  
  
  
The Ancient sat up on the bed and looked down at the bewildered Tifa and giggled.  
  
Aeris: "I knew you'd come."  
  
Tifa: "...What is this?"  
  
Aeris: "The Promised Land! Where ever, what ever, and who ever you want to be is here. Supreme happiness. Everything is made up, tailored to you."  
  
Tifa: "...Are you real?"  
  
Aeris: "I'm the real thing. The Aeris you know."  
  
She jumped off the bed and ran down the steps and hugged Tifa tightly.  
  
Aeris: "I never knew you'd want ME."  
  
Both girls fell silent. Aeris looked up slightly at the taller girl she was hugging and smiled. Tifa returned the gaze to the tinier girl and stared into her bright green eyes. She didn't say anything. Aeris spoke first.  
  
Aeris: "Would you like your hair brushed?"  
  
Tifa laughed softly and agreed to it. Aeris took her hand and pulled her along, to the edge of the bed. She sat on it, just like last time and Aeris kneeled on the mattress, behind Tifa. She began brushing her hair, softly with the same brush as before. The hand that Aeris was holding her brush with glowed brightly. With each stroke Tifa changed. Her wrinkled skin tightened, her body regressing in age. Her hair blackened and filled in. Her eyes had more life. Her lips were more full. Her hands were softer. Tifa's body had become young again, back to her earlier days, the body of a 20 year old. Aeris put the brush down and smiled  
  
Aeris: "See? You're beautiful again!"  
  
Tifa lifted her hands and stared dumbfounded. Aeris leaned infront of Tifa's gaze. Then she kissed her lips and fell into Tifa's lap, off balanced from leaning so far. Tifa hadn't been expecting it and let out a tiny yelp. Both of them giggled afterwards and she looked down at the cute girl across her legs.  
  
Tifa: "...I never got to tell YOU... I was too afraid... but you're so pretty!"  
  
The older girl blushed and their eyes met. Aeris extended her hand and rubbed it on Tifa's cheek lightly. In response, she gasped at the touch.  
  
Aeris: "What's the matter?..."  
  
Tifa: "Nothing... I'm just so nervous... I've never done anything like this... even with Cloud."  
  
Aeris: "Really?"  
  
Tifa: "We just slept next to each other... not WITH each other..."  
  
Aeris: "Well, I've never done this before, either... we can go slow."  
  
They both hugged one another and pulled close together. Aeris whispered in her ear softly.  
  
Aeris: "I'd love to see... more of you."  
  
She kissed Tifa again and pushed her tongue into her mouth. Tifa moaned and closed her eyes, feeling Aeris' tongue explore her mouth. Aeris sat up and pushed Tifa onto her back. She tickled the girl underneath her on the ribs and under her arms. Then she leaned down and kissed her neck and shoulders, clasping her somewhat muscular arms in her hands. Aeris slipped her hands underneath the straps of Tifa's shirt and tugged it off. Tifa felt a little frightened, Aeris could see her breasts.  
  
Aeris: "Your chest is so beautiful!"  
  
Tifa: "No it's not... my breasts are too big... they're ugly..."  
  
Aeris: "Don't say such things!"  
  
She cupped her hand and held one of Tifa's breasts in her palm, gently massaging it. Aeris pinched her nipple teasingly and brought her mouth to it, sucking on her breast. Tifa groaned loudly and rolled her head back and forth from the pleasure it caused. Weakly, she lifted her arms and unbuttoned Aeris' pink dress. It fell off of her and onto the bed. She looked over Aeris, in her bra and panties. Aeris was licking both of Tifa's nipples alternately and squeezing her breasts.  
  
Tifa: "Oooh... Ahhh..."  
  
She licked a trail from Tifa's chest, down her stomach, and her tongue wiggled over her belly button. Aeris tugged at the other girl's shorts, and they slid down her legs, and off her body.  
  
Aeris: "You're adorable in only panties!"  
  
Tifa blushed heavily and flipped over, and pinned Aeris on her back.   
  
Tifa: "Let me take the lead for a bit."  
  
Without waiting for a response, Tifa unsnapped Aeris' bra and squeezed the tinier breasts together, while kissing Aeris's mouth heavily. This continued for a few minutes, both unwilling to break the kiss. Tifa rubbed her hand over Aeris' crotch and pulled her pink lacy panties off of her. Hesitating for only a second, she looked into Aeris' eyes.  
  
Aeris: "Mmmmm..."  
  
Tifa: "Should I?"  
  
Aeris: "Yes..."  
  
She moved down between Aeris' legs and twirled her pubic hair in her finger.  
  
Tifa: "I've.... I've always wanted to do this with you... Never said it though... afraid of what you and Cloud would think."  
  
Aeris: "So have I... you're so beautiful and sweet..."  
  
She gasped as Aeris slid a finger into her sex, and kissed her legs. Tifa slid a second and third finger into her, and pushed them in and out of Aeris, a moan coming from Aeris' lips each time. With a high pitched scream, Aeris came, her juices leaking on to Tifa's hand. Panting heavily, Aeris smiled at Tifa warmly and they kissed again. Tifa pulled off her panties and they hugged, their bodies pressing into eachother.   
  
Aeris wiggled her body down to Tifa's pelvis and licked her thighs. Tifa responded by closing her eyes and smiling, her back arched. The blonde began licking Tifa's 'other' lips and pushed them apart, her tongue probing Tifa's inner areas. Aeris held her hips and pushed her tongue in and out of Tifa's sex, a low groan escaping Tifa. She found her clit, and bit it gently. With that, Tifa came on Aeris' face, making her all sticky. They both fell back on to the bed, and looked at into their eyes.  
  
Tifa: "I love you Aeris..."  
  
Aeris: "So do I... I love you too..."  
  
They laid there with their arms around eachother and their legs intertwined for awhile.  
  
Tifa: "I want to stay here forever with you..."  
  
Aeris: "You can... and now you are..."  
  
Both smiled at eachother and they kissed a final time before falling asleep.  
***********************************  
  
Marlene walked into the room where Tifa lay in her bed. She looked over towards Tifa, and noticed something was wrong.  
  
Marlene: "Oh my god... please no..."  
  
Nanaki, who had been sleeping in the living room of the house, padded in, woken by Marlene walking around. He noticed her yell and saw her run over to the bed and shake Tifa. Her body didn't respond. She didn't breathe at all. Nanaki held his head low and a tear formed in the beast's eye.  
  
Marlene: "Tifa-mama! Wake up! Wake up!!"  
  
Nanaki: "Let her be... she's finally at peace with the planet..."  
  
The woman began to cry, and covered her face. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked towards Tifa's body while talking to Nanaki.  
  
Marlene: "...I hope she'll be happy..."  
  
Nanaki thought for a moment, and calmy replied to her.  
  
Nanaki: "She is... I know it... I'll be waiting to see her again..."  
----------------------------------  
Author's Note: I'm finished finally... my favorite work I've written. I hope you all enjoyed it. A lot of hard work put into it. Now to finish my other stories.... ^_^;;; 


End file.
